It's an Evil World After All
by Ellis97
Summary: RoboGadget is back and badder than ever! This time, he's stolen Dr. Rose Budd's newest invention and has used it to create a brand new world. But this world is a mixed up one where bad is good and everyone's a total monster. Now, Inspector Gadget is the only one left who can save his world from total destruction and genocide or will RoboGadget have a field day?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to the newest episode of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget. You've been waiting a long time for this, and now you've got it.**

 **No theme song today! This is a very important and urgent matter! Today's episode is going to be the big conclusion of season three. I hope ya'll enjoy this one, because in season four, we are going to have some pretty big changes to the series, such as...**

 *** Story arcs**

 *** New villains**

 *** New allies**

 *** The big return of some old faces!**

 *** More information on the characters.**

 *** Secrets revealed!**

 *** And a not so predictable series. If my stories are anything, predicable is not one of them.**

 **And now, go go Gadget! SEASON FINALE!**

* * *

Our story opens at the Metro City Police Department where we see Inspector Gadget and Officers Tyson, Fred and Jorge having coffee and donuts (well, the latter three at least). Just then, Gadget's phone rang.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "My Gadget-Phone"

Gadget pulled the antenna out of his thumb and spoke into his pinky.

"Hello?" he asked "General Sir? Is that you? Urgent? You want me to come right now? Okay! I'll be there!"

"Gadget, what's going on?" asked Jorge.

"Guys, we're about to have our work cut out for us" said Gadget "General Sir just called and he wants us to come over to WOMP immediately"

"WOMP?" Tyson asked "If they're involved, it must be serious"

Gadget, Tyson, Jorge and Fred made it to Gadget's neighborhood. They walked over to the vending machine on the sidewalk.

"What're we doing at this soda machine?" asked Fred "I thought this was an urgent mission"

"Shhh" Gadget hushed them "This is the secret entrance to WOMP's HQ"

The inspector reached into his pocket, took out a coin and the machine opened up to reveal an elevator.

"Holy Tubular" said Jorge "Now that's something I didn't see coming"

"Let's go" said Gadget.

The four friends walked into the secret elevator and finally, they ended up WOMP's secret headquarters.

"Here we are everyone" said Gadget "The secret facility of the World Organization of Mega Powers"

"Looks kind of like our police station" Tyson remarked "Only it's bigger"

"There it is" Gadget said as he pointed to an office "Colonel Nozzaire's office"

"Nozzaire?" Tyson asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's the one who gives me my missions when I come here" said Gadget "Come on"

Gadget, Tyson, Fred and Jorge went upstairs and went to Col. Nozzaire's office.

"Gadget, thank goodness you are here" said Nozzaire.

"Boy Colonel" said Gadget "That's very nice and uncharacteristic of you"

"Frankly, I am not happy that you're here, Gadget" said the colonel "But, this is a very serious matter"

"Right" said Gadget "I got the call from the general, earlier"

"So what's all this hubbub, Colonel?" asked Tyson.

Nozzaire held up the remote on his desk, pressed a button on it and there was General Sir's image right on Nozzaire's monitor.

"General Sir" said Gadget "It's been so long. Good to see that you've recovered and are out of the hospital"

"Listen Gadget" said the general "This is probably your biggest assignment ever, so you'd better pay attention"

"Yes sir" Gadget saluted.

General Sir started to explain and showed the image of some sort of contraption that looked like some sort of camera.

"This is the a matter duplicator" General Sir explained "It can duplicate any object it points at.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "Talk about tampering with nature"

"Indeed" General Sir nodded "And as a result, Dr. Rose Budd kept it in her safe"

"Dr. Rose Budd?" asked Tyson "That's the scientist who got turned into stone a while back"

General Sir then showed some footage that was recovered at the scene of the incident "They were finished making a ray that would change her and everyone else who got turned into statues back to normal, when all of a sudden, this guy came in, stole the duplicator and well...let's just say the other scientists had a little accident"

The general showed an image of someone Gadget thought he'd never encounter again.

"Robo-Gadget?" he and Tyson shouted at the same time.

"Whoa" said Fred "Who on Earth is that?"

"That's Robo-Gadget" Tyson explained "Dr. Claw built him a while back to get rid of Gadget, but unfortunately, he gained a mind of his own"

"He nearly killed Penny, Bridget and Tyson once" Gadget sadly added "He even blew up several buildings and took out so many lives at General Wild Bill's army base"

"But now he's doing something much worse" said General Sir.

"What do you mean?" asked Jorge.

"Check out this" said General Sir "This image was taken earlier today from satellite footage"

An image appeared onscreen; it was a dark, scary version of Earth with dark clouds and lightning surrounding it.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "That is one scary planet. When did that appear?"

"That's the point Gadget" said General Sir "This is what Robo-Gadget has done...he's stolen the duplicator and has used it to create a new planet"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you have it folks! Robo-Gadget is back and worse than ever, if not more worse. This time, he's created his own world, but if it's created by him, this has got to be a very serious matter. Stay tuned for chapter two of the season finale and see what Gadget's mission is.**


	2. A Whole New Planet

Gadget, Tyson, Fred, Jorge and Nozzaire went to the WOMP laboratory, where General Sir was waiting for them with an old face that Gadget knew.

"Dr. Ganglion" Gadget and Tyson exclaimed.

"That's me" he happily said.

"Oh my god" said Tyson "It's great to see you again, man"

"Yeah" Gadget added "It seems that you have really turned yourself around"

"That's right" said Dr. Ganglion "I am now part of the WOMP laboratory staff and it's going great"

"Um, I hate to interrupt this touching reunion, but we have a situation here" said Jorge "New planet! Evil Inspector Gadget?"

"Oh yeah" said Ganglion "Sorry about that"

Dr. Ganglion went to his supercomputer and showed the image of RoboGadget's new planet.

"As the general has already told you, RoboGadget has created a brand new planet" Ganglion explained "Which means that there are duplicate versions of us on that planet"

"Wowsers" said Gadget "Now that's what I call a spitting image"

"Yeah" said Fred "It's so...clone-y"

Just then, Jorge noticed that he started losing some color and solidness.

"What the?" he looked at his hand "My-my hand! I can see through it"

"Oh no" said Dr. Ganglion "Jorge's electromagnetic field has been disrupted; he's starting to fade"

"Oh my god" Tyson noticed "The same thing is happening to me and Nozzaire"

"My goodness" Dr. Ganglion "It seems that the entire planet and all its inhabitant's are now vanishing as we speak"

"Wowsers" said Gadget "I guess it really is the end of the world"

"Not so fast, Inspector" said General Sir "You're still solid"

Gadget touched his face "Wowsers! You're right! I am!"

"It would appear that RoboGadget screened you and himself out of the cloning process" Dr. Ganglion deduced.

"Figures" Tyson rolled her eyes "He doesn't want more Inspector Gadget's running around"

"I can see why" Nozzaire remarked.

"Gadget! Listen" Dr. Ganglion exclaimed "You have to go on that planet and find RoboGadget. He's the only person who can lead you to the flux field, so you can reverse the polarity. You've only got 90 minutes and counting or else Earth will be gone forever!"

Gadget saluted "Don't worry Doctor Ganglion! Inspector Gadget is always on duty!"

"Good" Ganglion said as he handed Gadget a piece of paper "This is the paper with the code to reverse the duplication process"

"Got it" Gadget said as he put the paper in his coat pocket.

"But how is Gadget going to get to the new planet?" asked Tyson "It takes days to get to another planet and back, and he only has 90 minutes"

"Don't worry" said Dr. Ganglion as he showed them some sort of solid machine "This teleportation device will warp him right to the new planet. These counter-magnets will temporarily solidify the machine"

Dr. Ganglion placed the counter-magnet on the machine and Gadget went right under the teleportation device, ready to be transported to the new world.

"Here" Ganglion said he handed him a button "This button will send you back here"

"That's weird, but perfectly convenient" Fred remarked.

"I'm ready" Gadget boldly saluted.

"Let's go" Ganglion said as he pulled the lever on the device.

"Gadget" Nozzaire begged "Stop your evil twin! Save us all!"

"I will colonel" Gadget said before he was vaporized out of the transporter and off to the planet.

In about 5.6 seconds, Gadget was right on the planet.

"Wowsers" he thought "I've made it"

However, the whole environment looked pretty rough, apocalyptic, dark and chaotic. There were broken buildings, shattered windows, fires, dead bodies, garbage and homeless people everywhere. Gadget also saw that one person was mugging some bystander in an alley and then shot him after beating him up and then running away like there was no tomorrow (and for Gadget, there wouldn't be if he didn't find Robo).

"Wowsers" Gadget gasped "RoboGadget must've made his new planet just as evil as he is...or worse. I can't attract any attention, so I'll have to blend in. Go go gadget coat change"

Gadget pressed a button on his coat and it turned into a black long coat just like RoboGadget's and his hat turned into a matching hat as well.

"Perfect" he thought "Now to act tough and bad"

Gadget started to walk and glare at everyone, looking all tough and like he was going to hit anyone who looked at him funny. While he was trying to blend in, he thought if there was some sort of way to Robo without showing his good nature.

"This is like nighttime in the rough part of Metro City" he said to himself "But unlike back home, the whole planet is rough. If I were RoboGadget, I'd probably go to some very tough joint, like a bar or something"

While walking, a foot came out of an alley and tripped Gadget, causing him to land right onto the sidewalk.

"Oh man" he grunted as he turned himself around "What...just happened?"

"I thought I told you to stay off my turf!" shouted a familiar voice, which came from inside the alley.

"I know that voice" he thought.

Out came the person who was in the dark alley, it was none other than...

"Corporal Capeman?" Gadget raised an eyebrow "Is that you?"

"Zip it, pal" Capeman pounded his fist into his hand "The name's Colonel Psycho and you've got a lot of nerve, chump!"

Capeman...I mean Psycho grabbed Gadget by his metal shoulders and held him up against the wall.

"Well you're through, punk" Psycho said as he made a fist "It's time you figured out who really runs this town!"

Just as Psycho was about to hit Gadget right into his face, Gadget extended his arm, grabbed Psycho by the cape and beat him down to the ground. He then put his hand into his sleeve, and out came an already activated laser pistol, which he pointed right at Psycho's face.

"Listen pally" Gadget growled "I am a lean, mean, fighting machine and this, is an electric zapper set to 1800 volts! And let me tell you, I will electrocute you so bad that you won't be able to get up for 15 years! Unless you talk, you'll be getting yourself the biggest shock of the millennium!"

"What makes you think I'll answer to you, punk?" barked Psycho.

"You asked for it" Gadget said as he started electroctuing Psycho, which was quite painful.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

Gadget stopped zapping him and glared at him "Good thing too, bucktooth! So tell me, where is the roughest, toughest joint in town? And you'd better tell the truth, unless you want to set my electrocution from stun, to kill"

"Okay" said Psycho "The roughest joint is at Sid's! Down main street and to the left of Argyle Drive! You can't miss it!"

Gadget then threw Psycho right into the dumpster and slammed it shut.

"Thanks for nothing, chump" he said sarcastically as he walked away.

Gadget followed Psycho's directions to the joint he was talking about. After all, when there's a dangerous joint, there are criminals and ne'er do'wells all around. Not to mention sociopath's and murderers. Maybe RoboGadget could be there.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's a whole new planet after all. Gadget needs to find RoboGadget and stop him before his world is gone forever, after all he is literally the only one who can save the world. We've already met Evil Capeman, but what about Evil Penny? Evil Tyson? Evil Jorge? Whatever is next, Gadget doesn't have a lot of time to save the world.**


	3. The Evil Thickens

Gadget kept walking to where Psycho said the place was. While walking, he saw a statue of Adolf Hitler right on a field in the park.

"And so, the plot thickens" he thought.

He walked over to some sort of messy, dark place and saw an underground bar with a glowing and blinking neon sign.

He read the sign "Jack's Night Club and Bar. This must be the place"

Gadget walked downstairs and entered the joint. It was full of thugs, they were arm wrestling, beating each other up, playing billiards and I could swear that Gadget saw a dead guy's outline.

He gulped "Well, no turning back now"

He walked over to the bar and saw the barkeep, who was spitting into a mug.

"Welcome to Jack's!" said the bartender "What do you want?"

"I want information, sir" said Gadget "This is the roughest, toughest joint in the city and I hear you guys have dirt on everything! I would like you to please provide me with some answers to a little something I need to ask you"

Just then, the music stopped and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Gadget.

"You're giving orders to me?!" Jack roared "Nobody gives orders to me and you may not know it, pal, but we've got a rule about people who say 'please' and give orders to Jack!"

Jack snapped his fingers and the patrons started to talk.

"Anyone who dares to question Jack or say something bad about him or his joint will be beaten senseless by every patron in the bar" they all said in unison.

"Are you sure you're even evil enough?" Jack said to Gadget as he cracked his knuckles.

"You want tough, fat boy?" Gadget barked "I'll give you evil! Go go gadget, boxing gloves"

Gadget's hands went into his sleeves and boxing gloves came out of them. He hit the two arm wrestling patrons in the face and knocked them out cold. Then, he grabbed a thug by his legs and started swinging him by the legs until he let go and he was slammed up against the wall. Thirdly, he strangled another patron and threw him up against the drink shelves. Next, he filled up a sink of water and dunked a patron's head into it and finally, he used his Gadget steel foot to kick another patron in the groin.

"Anymore questions, pally?" Gadget shouted at Jack.

"No, no" Jack said fearfully "Y-y-you're tough and evil alright"

"Good thing too" said Gadget "So tell me, tubby! When was the last time you saw me?"

"An hour ago" Jack said fearfully "Y-y-you said you were headed home"

"Thanks for nothing, stupid" Gadget walked right out of the place "See you never ya gelatinous mistake of nature"

Gadget walked right out of the bar and headed for his duplicate house.

"No time to walk" he thought "Go go gadget power skates!"

Gadget's feet converted into rocket skates and he started zooming across the filth and chaos filled streets. Burning buildings, dead bodies, fires, broken glass everywhere, it was like some kind of apocalyptic nightmare.

Just then, somebody threw a stick on the ground and Gadget tripped and landed on his chin.

"What the?" he wondered "What happened?"

"You!" said a familiar voice "Yeah you! Get up!"

Gadget got up and saw a familiar figure, it was Tyson, but different.

"Tyson?" Gadget shouted "Look, I don't want any trouble!"

"Well you got trouble punk!" Evil Tyson picked Gadget up "You have power skated onto my turf and now, time for you to pay!"

Tyson snapped her fingers and out came the evil duplicates of Jorge and Fred, carrying some sort of collar and remote.

"Don't worry" Evil Jorge smirked "The pain will fade in a moment...a moment 60 years from now!"

"Set the dial to 'DEADLY'" Tyson ordered Evil Jorge and Evil Fred "I want to watch this bucket of bolts perish in front me"

"You got it, boss" Evil Fred said as he set the dial on the shock collar.

Just as the collar was about to be put on Gadget's neck, Gadget came up with an idea.

"Go go gadget taser!" he whispered.

Just then, an extending hand came out holding a taser and it zapped Evil Tyson, Evil Jorge and Evil Fred, giving them a huge electrical shock. They were squirming on the ground like crazy. Seeing this as a perfect chance to escape, Gadget called out for his Gadget-Chopper and he flew right to his duplicate house. Unfortunately, the electric shock didn't last long and Evil Tyson and her goons started chasing after Gadget in her car.

He used his Gadget-Binoculars and zoomed in on the ground "Wowsers! They're catching up fast! There's only one thing left to do! Go go gadget oil slick!"

Nozzles came out of Gadget's coat and started blasting toothpaste all over Evil Tyson's car, which slowed them down. This gave him an advantage and he made it right to the duplicate house.

"Here I am" he said as his copter went back into his hat and his feet changed back to normal.

He opened up the door and locked it. The place was dark and spooky-looking. Just then, he saw a familiar person polishing some sort of pocket knife which had blood on it. It was Penny, but more sinister and villainous looking.

"Hello Uncle Gadget" she smiled sadistically "I was just polishing up my knife before dinner"

Gadget gasped at Penny's remark.

"I had such a wonderful day at school today" Evil Penny said as he put her dagger back into her holster "I took out the entire chess club this morning"

Evil Penny saw turned to human heads that were mounted on a wall and on a bunch of pikes.

"My greatest accomplishment yet" Penny said as she showed a keyring of fingers "Oh they begged for mercy, but I just laughed as they suffered a slow and painful death and I'd do it again"

Evil Penny started laughing sadistically at what she had done and the statement she made.

"I'll probably see that in my nightmares tonight" Gadget said to himself.

"Isn't it wonderful, Uncle Gadget?" Evil Penny grinned "Those poor, pathetic souls suffer while I destroy everything they've ever loved! First, I take out my pocket knife and approach them, force them into a corner and when there's nowhere for them to run or hide, I go for the throat"

"Gulp" Gadget swallowed hard.

Penny looked at the fingers on the keyring and pointed to each of them to Gadget.

"My best work, yet" she sneered "First one comes from a little boy from the nearby preschool. Spilled some juice onto my boot, did away with him in 2.5 minutes. Second one comes from my teacher; thought about giving me detention, so I shot her skull with my glock. Third one comes from some guy I asked for the time, he didn't know...I stabbed in the back with my dagger and the fourth comes from some kid sitting next to me, broke his neck in 2.5 seconds"

"What'd he do, that time?" Gadget asked fearfully.

"Nothing" Evil Penny sadistically smiled "I just felt like it"

Gadget shivered and gulped harder.

"I see you're home from work so soon, uncle" Evil Penny walked over to Gadget slowly "Very soon"

"Yeah" Gadget stammered "P-p-pretty early, huh?"

"Indeed" Evil Penny said in a hissing tone "Very early. It seems a bit weird of you to be home just as soon as, I get home"

Gadget was sweating as Penny was crawling her fingers on his coat and then pressed a button on it, which turned his jacket back to gray.

Gadget gasped, his cover was blown.

"Don't be so surprised Uncle Gadget" said Evil Penny "I knew it was you"

Evil Penny pressed a button a remote control and a cage fell right down on Gadget.

"I knew you were coming here" Evil Penny sneered "You really thought you could fool me!"

Just then, someone came walking right over to the cage. It was RoboGadget.

"Long time, no see Inspector" he said "I see you've met my little girl"

"Indubitably, my dear uncle" Evil Penny sharpened her dagger.

RoboGadget and Evil Penny started laughing sadistically. Gadget was in trouble now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yep! That world sure is seriously screwed up. I mean really, have you seen Penny? She's a total monster. Now, Gadget is cornered and he's got hardly any time. Will he save the world? Or will he end up as the last original Earthling in the universe?**


	4. Dark Matter

Robo Gadget and Evil Penny apprehended Gadget and took him right to their secret lab. The evil duplicate of Brain was snarling and growling right at Gadget as they walked.

"So, what do you think of my precious new world, Gadget?" asked Robo Gadget.

"It's dark, twisted and pure evil" said Gadget.

"I know" Evil Penny said as she kept her gun pointed right at Gadget.

"How did you make this world so dark and sinister?" Gadget asked his evil twin.

"It's quite simple" said RoboGadget "I just make a few modifications, add a dark matter power chip and my world had come to be and as for your world, it should vanish in about one minute and 30 seconds and counting"

RoboGadget walked to a monitor that had countdown clock onscreen and the already fading Earth.

"Say goodbye to your pathetic world, inspector" Evil Penny said sadistically "Because you'll never see it again"

Gadget had to think of an idea or else he'd be stuck here forever. Just then, he saw something on the floor, which appeared to be some sort of can.

"Hey Evil Brain" he shouted to the evil dog "Think fast!"

Gadget kicked the can and Evil Brain ran after it.

"Brain, you stupid mutt! Get back here!" Evil Penny said as she ran after the dog.

Gadget used his Gadget-Lock Pick to un-cuff himself, hide behind something and change his coat and hat's color to look like Robo Gadget's. He ran out and tackled RoboGadget, soon the two were in a heated brawl.

"There's two of them" said Evil Penny "I can't tell who's who"

"Don't just stand there, Penny!" Robo Gadget shouted "Do something!"

Evil Penny took out her gun and pointed it right at both of them.

"I'm RoboGadget" said Gadget "Blast him!"

"No! I'm Robo Gadget!" Robo Gadget shouted "Blast him!"

Evil Penny looked at both Gadget's and didn't know what to do.

"That does it, you worthless waste of time!" RoboGadget pointed a pistol right at Evil Penny "I'm taking care of you myself!"

Before Robo Gadget could shoot Penny, Evil Brain growled, jumped right on Robo Gadget and attacked him and Evil Penny chased right after.

While that was happening, Gadget used this chance to go to the control pad, took out the coordinates and codes Dr. Ganglion gave him and typed them in as fast as he could.

3...

2...

1...

Gadget entered the codes and the duplication process was reversed. The original Earth started to grow more solid.

"There" said Gadget "Mission accomplished! Now while my world grows solid again, this one will start to fade"

"I don't think so, pal" said Robo Gadget "You didn't think I'd have a backup plan, did you?"

Robo Gadget held up the dark matter chip and looked like he was about to break it in half.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gadget demanded.

"Once my uncle breaks this chip, the whole planet will get sucked into the Dark Matter Dimension" Evil Penny replied in a very intimidating and threatening voice "And then, you'll trapped with us...forever"

Robo Gadget broke the chip in half and dark matter came right out and grew faster and faster, while Gadget and Penny's evil counterparts laughed manically.

"Wowsers!" Gadget shouted "I've gotta get outta here! Go go gadget power skates!"

Gadget's feet instantly converted into rocket skates and he zoomed right out of the house, but even his turbo jets couldn't outrun the dark matter that was rapidly growing. He reached into his coat pocket and took out the button Dr. Ganglion gave him and pressed it right on the spot and next thing he knew, he was off Robo Gadget's evil world and back on his own planet. At that same time, the entire Dark Earth and it's inhabitants were sucked into the Dark Matter Dimension, never to be seen again.

"Gadget!" Tyson happily exclaimed as she ran up to hug him "You're back! I was so worried!"

"Oh Tyson, I thought I lost you forever" Gadget said as he hugged her back.

"I thought I lost you too, Gadget" Tyson stared into his eyes "But you saved my life and everyone else's"

"And it looks like Robo Gadget and his evil world are gone forever" Dr. Ganglion added "You can't get out of the Dark Matter world"

"Come on, guys" Gadget said to his partners "Time to eat, well you guys at least"

While our heroes went to celebrate their victory at some restaurant, the image of Robo Gadget had appeared in dark matter, but our heroes didn't notice.

"You're not gonna get away with this, Inspector!" said Robo Gadget "You can't keep an evil robot down! I'll be back! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Meanwhile somewhere in the Arctic North, a major storm had occurred and lightning struck an iceberg, which caused a major crack and the iceberg started to drift off to sea. But that iceberg wasn't the only thing floating away; on top of it was an adolescent boy frozen solid right inside of it, stuck on the iceberg and drifting out to sea with it. To where? Who knows? But it would reach land? Where would land be? Find out soon.

 **THE END OF SEASON THREE!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's the end of season three and it looks like things aren't over yet; Robo Gadget and the evil world are in the Dark Matter Dimension, but that doesn't mean they're gone forever. They'll be back and that's no lie and what type of role could that iceberg holding that frozen solid person play in our next season? Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
